swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Allyson Strykia
Allyson Strykia, sometimes known by her honor name, Katana, was an Antrixian female who fought against the Galactic Empire during the time of the Galactic Civil War. As a young child, Allyson and her fraternal twin, Graydon, were to be the first individuals trained by the Jedi Order and the Jinsai Order, essentially creating a bridge between the two Orders. Allyson Strykia was said to be one of the prophesied saviors of her people. Forced into hiding at the end of the Clone Wars, Allyson would emerge from her exile to stand next to her brothers, fighting the Imperial occupation of her homeworld. She would go on to become one of the handful of individuals trained as both Jinsai and Jedi, following the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. History Early Life Allyson was born in the year 32 BBY to Artur Strykia, the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, and his wife, Marissa Damodred-Strykia. The fraternal twin of Graydon, Allyson was the only female Strykia child born while her father was alive. It was discovered during Marissa’s pregnancy that both twins were Force-sensitive. This was said to be an omen for the Antrixian people, as there had not been twins born with latent talents in the Force for over 500 years. During her early years, Allyson enjoyed a care-free life, living in the palace of the High Lord on Antrixies, with her brother. Both Allyson and Graydon spent much time with their mother, Marissa, and their personal bodyguard, Barristan Santigar. Allyson was said to be seen as Artur's favorite child, as he had the special nickname for her, Far Sai Mording, Daughter Blade of the Morning. The twins were tested and apprenticed to Marissa at age 5 as two of the youngest Antrixians to ever be accepted as Jinsai initiates. As an apprentice, Allyson traveled with her mother and on trips to other worlds. Allyson also spent a year alongside her brother, training with the Jedi at the temple on Coruscant. During her last days on Coruscant, Allyson met Chancellor Palpatine when the Strykia family was present at an informal dinner for the Chancellor and Artur. Allyson and Graydon were accepted by the Jedi Council to begin training at the Jedi Temple also. Their apprenticeships were to be divided into 5 year spans between the Jedi and the Jinsai, making them the first fully trained Antrixian Jedi/Jinsai ever recorded. Both twins were to be groomed as the heads of the Grey Guard for when Dontaine ascended to the High Seat. But due to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and then the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, the twins didn’t get a chance to complete training with the Jedi as was initially agreed. Instead, with the war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems going on, Allyson was apprenticed to Allyson was evacuated from Antrixies at the start of the rebellion by her eldest brother, Dontaine. Both twins were placed into hiding with their aunt, head of the Antrixian Grey Guard and sister to the High Lord, Moraine Strykia-Sandoval. Eventually, the twins and their aunt came to Coyn, where they remained in hiding for many years. On Coyn, both Allyson and Graydon continued in their Jinsai training with Moraine as their master. Allyson quickly assimilated to life on Coyn. She learned to play the role of Moraine's daughter and while she respected her aunt, she often got herself into trouble which would frequently test Moraine's patience. While Allyson mostly kept to herself growing up, she quickly befriended and gained the trust of a neighboring Coynite named K'Ehleyr. No matter how many times Allyson told Graydon she could take care of herself, he would always try to be her protector, which often drew the two into fights. Rebellion Era After Graydon left Coyn looking to find his place in the galaxy, Allyson decided to set off to fulfill what she believed to be her destiny - to disrupt the Imperial military and locate Dontaine. K’Ehleyr would accompany Allyson on her journey not only because they were close friends but also because he promised Blade and Moraine he would watch out for her. Together they travelled to many systems in the region of the galaxy known as the Trailing Sector. On their many stops, Allyson and K’Ehleyr were accumulating many Imperial and some local infractions, which led to a hefty bounty being placed on their heads. Some of their misadventures even included assisting the Rebellion. During a sabotage mission against the Empire, Allyson encountered the Nova Wolves. Finding that they were essentially on the same path, trying to disrupt the Empire, Allyson joined with the Wolves. The Wolves’ benefactor, Sei Taria soon discovered who Allyson truly was and arranged for her to become the leader of the small band of mercenaries. The Nova Wolves Almost immediately, Allyson set out to win the respect of the Nova Wolves, setting up daring raids against Imperial interests and elements of the underworld that Allyson deemed necessary to strike. Very quickly, Allyson showed that the blood of her family flowed through her veins and that she was more than capable of leading. This spurred the Nova Wolves into a sense of loyalty and gave them a strong purpose. Over the next several months, Allyson was able to convince two more starship captains to join forces with the Nova Wolves. Appearance and Personality Allyson had long brown hair, blue with glowing blue eyes and an athletic figure. She had a good natured, fun-loving and playful personality, for the most part. She could also be hard with a black and white perspective on things. When it came to matters of command, Allyson was an opposite of her brother Graydon, who was far more compassionate. She tended to be very dedicated to achieving her missions and pushing everyone under her command to perform to the best of their abilities. Jinsai and Jedi Training During her initiation as a Jinsai, Allyson was given the honor name, Katana. She is well schooled in Shao’dengia Martial Arts and has taken the Knyden Quickblades as her selected Jinsai weapon. As a Jinsai, Allyson is considered Gai’din, a force-sensitive Jinsai. Allyson paralleled her brother in many ways when it came to her abilities. She was stronger in some aspects of the Force while weaker in others. Together with Graydon, the twins were able to overcome their weaknesses and operate as a strong whole when they worked side-by-side. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Noble/Jinsai Gai'din DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D+1, Lightsaber 5D+1, Lightsaber: Form I: Shii-Cho 6D+1, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 6D+2, Lightsaber: Form: Gain'sai 6D+2, Melee Combat 5D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 8D+1, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+1, Vehicle Blasters 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D+1, (s)Languages: Bocce 6D, Planetary Systems 5D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D, (s)Scholar: Shao'dengia 4D+1, Streetwise 5D+2, Tactics 4D+1, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 5D, Capital Ship Piloting 3D+1, Capital Ship Shields 3D+1, Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operation 3D, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Space Transports 4D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D+1, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 3D+2, Command 3D+2, (s)Command: Nova Wolves 5D+2, Persuasion 4D, Search 4D+1, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 4D+1, (s)Brawling: Shao'dengia Technique 7D, Climbing/Jumping 4D+1, Stamina 3D+2 TECHNICAL 3D Capital Ship Repair 3D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, Demolitions 4D+1, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 4D+1, Security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 7D, Sense 6D+1, Alter 8D+1. Force Powers: Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Burst Of Speed, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Enhance Reflexes, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun. Sense: Awareness, Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force. Alter: Combustion, Force Jump, Force Wave, Grenade Defense, Knockout/Stun, Light, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Redirect Energy, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Slow Control & Sense: Battle Meld, Life Bond, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control, Sense, & Alter: Affect Mind, Force Harmony, Projected Fighting, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield. Twin Force Bond: The Strykia twins share a very special bond especially through the Force. They can automatically use the Force powers - Life Bond and Perfect Telepathy with only each other. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, weapon block. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, dual attack, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Maneuvers: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Quick Strike, Sarlacc Sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Maneuvers: Hawk-Bat Swoop, Saber Swarm, Spinning Attack, Tumble Strike. Lightsaber Combat Form: Gain’sai: A practitioner using this form may perform one acrobatic maneuver or Force power without multi-action penalty per round. Maneuvers: Feint, Ignite/Disengage, Whirlwind Attack, Cho mai. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 17 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Knyden Quickblades (STR+1D+2, Moderate), (2) Lightsabers (5D, Teal Blades). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users